A Faint Cooing Hidden Chapter
by richardthecao
Summary: Jewel is ready for sex, but is Blu? Rated M for strong sexual content. Credit goes to Kakela for writing this. Fits between chapter 4 and 5 in A Faint Cooing.


**A/N I do not own any of the characters or the plot from the movie Rio. The characters and plot are the property of Blue Sky Studios. Also, credit goes to Kakela for writing this story. Check him out! Enjoy and Review!**

The Hidden Chapter

Jewel felt Blu get stiff below her, and looked at him devilishly. She licked her beak, and Blu looked onward, terrified, shaking, interested. She got even closer, and she began to moisten, her mouth watering as well. Jewel couldn't wait any longer, and forced herself upon Blu. He unwillingly poked through Jewel's soft exterior... And moaned a little. Blu closed his eyes, feeling himself inside Jewel. He let out a long breath, moaning, "Oh Jewel..." Jewel held her ground, shoving herself deeper onto him, and shuddered in pleasure. He hit a spot in Jewel that made her numb all over, and She lifted herself off a little, and slid back down on Blu, and he shuddered this time. He put his wings on her hips, and lifted her up again. Blu found himself pulling downward quickly, her warmth returning. She flinched, he'd gone deep, and she wasn't prepared. She rhythmically slid up and down, Blu's wings on her hips helping her along, she finally opened her eyes, breathing with each thrust, when she accidentally let out a moan. "Ohh..." Blu opened his eyes to see her staring into his, and she looked through him, moaning, "Ohh Blu..." He took a breath everytime she slid down, the sensation of Jewel's wet underside numbing his own. They rolled over, and Blu looked down at her, but he didn't stop. He kept on doing her, each time going as deep as he could go in Jewel and sliding out slowly. He brought his beak close to hers, and as he humped, Blu gingerly kissed jewel. She wrapped her wing around his head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, breaking off only to breathe and moan. Blu felt something inside him swelling, a numbness inside overwhelming his senses, but he didn't stop. "I love you Jewel..." He moaned. Jewel rolled him over unexpectedly, and eyes wide, he stared up at her, who'd sat up and kept sliding up and down. Blu started to curl up, an ecstatic feeling developing in his erection. Jewel noticed, and slid off completely, with Blu staring at her longingly. He glanced down, she was dripping wet, but not from him. He couldn't resist, and he dove at her head on. Jewel fell softly on her back as Blu spread her legs apart and opened his beak a tiny bit. His tounge protruded her, and it was amazing. It satisfied her in a different way, his tongue not going in far, but swirling around her wet, slick opening. Blu didn't know why he was doing what he was, but hearing Jewel coo was all the incentive to keep going. She felt herself curl at the stomach, some unfamiliar feeling building up on the inside. Blu kept going, and Jewel kept breathing harder and harder, until the feeling took over, and she climaxed. She unwillingly let out a scream of pleasure; "Unh!" And felt herself saying things uncontrollably at the feeling. "Ohh yes! Unh... Oh... Ohh Blu!" He felt a twinge run up his spine as she called his name. Jewel wanted him deeper, she wanted him to feel the same way she just did. She playfully pushed him back, his tongue dripping with her pulp. She lined herself up again, and pressed down hard upon him. Blu jerked upwards, reminded of the feeling before, and she slipped up and down, harder, faster, breathing harder, breathing faster. With each thrust she cooed, Her moist tissue wetting Blu, making everything slide easily. Blu felt his stomach flutter, an unknown feeling slowly worked it's way through his body, and he started moaning, "Unh... Jewel... Oh..." She didn't stop, slipping around on him, sliding up and down faster. Blu shut his eyes tight, but still imagined her sleek body on his. Then, unexpectedly he tightened his entire body, his muscles tensed. His eyes shot open wide, and almost as if on cue, Jewel slid off as Blu climaxed, and he shot onto her chest, groaning all the while. She sat, heaving with each breath as he pumped load after load onto her feathers, her chest and neck getting devoured by the whitish sticky fluid. Blu finally stopped gushing, and a bead ran down his stiff member, looking up at Jewel, covered in his seed. She moaned, "I love you Blu..." between gasps for air. His chest heaved up and down, and thumped even faster. Jewel pulled herself up to him in a kiss, hugging his waist. Then, she looked at him, and kissed his neck. He turned his head to the side, letting her nuzzle his neck. Then she kissed his chest, and slid lower still. She kissed his stomach, and slid down even more. She opened her beak, mouth watering, and gingerly sucked on his tip, the bead sliding down her throat as she did so. She moved on, and slid him deeper into her mouth, salivating on it. Blu lay on his back, eyes closed, letting Jewel do whatever she wanted with him. She slid down him even further, his tip pokin the back of her throat, then she slid off a bit. She tightened her mouth, and sucked gingerly as she slid down his member again. She started to nod her head, sliding up and down Blu, who was breathing heavily. A second time, he felt a fire growing inside of him. She didn't stop, bobbing up and down. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Their eyes met and locked, and she batted her eye lashes at. Him, sucking harder. The flame inside Blu had grown to a blaze, and again, he tensed up, and felt himself gushing into Jewel's mouth. She kept on going, taking in his load, certain it was an act of love, but nothing compared to how she felt inside. After the last of the thick, syrupy liquid ran down her throat, she sat up, some of the creamy substance running down her beak. She breathed deeply, and exhaled, staring into his bewildered eyes. Her teal chest was glinting from the light in the aviary, whom neither had noticed was turned on, and she limply lay down on top of him, hugging him tightly. Blu felt inclined to do the same, and wrapped his wings around her, squeezing tightly. They lay there, silently breathing, until Jewel whispered, "I love you with all my heart..." Blu looked at her with kind eyes and replied, "I know." He looked on, and finally said between breaths, "I love you with all my heart too Jewel."


End file.
